Aurora
by x-Falling-Stardust-x
Summary: New Moon from Edward's POV after he gets Rosalie's phone call...enjoy! xx
1. Bad News

English Coursework:

Personal Writing:

The later events of New Moon from Edward's point of view:

It was over. My previous efforts had been in vain. She had been my sole reason for existing, my whole life and now she was gone. And it was my fault entirely.

For Rosalie had said she had jumped off a cliff in La Push – committed suicide. Alice had gone back to Forks to comfort Charlie, she had had a vision of it, and yet she hadn't told me. I could have gone back as well, breaking my promise to never return lest I hurt her again, and I could have stopped her. But would I have been able to leave her again? Knowing that it was my disappearance that had killed her in the first place? It didn't matter now; nothing mattered. She was dead and soon I would be too – I would not live without her any longer and hopefully I would be granted my wish for death and go to heaven (if such a place existed for those such as us) and join her there. But even when I was ash, would I still feel the torture of her loss? Even one as strong as I was could not bear such a great pain. And as if to increase my torment the plane to Italy was painfully slow in comparison to how I had reached the airport.

After I had hung up on Rosalie's phone call I'd sat in the dusty darkness of the humid attic for a long, frozen space. It was like time had ended and the universe had stopped. Even though I had promised never to do so, I had turned my phone back on and dialled the one number I thought I could never call again. If it had been her, I would have hung up. If it had been her father, Charlie, I would have got the information through subterfuge. But it wasn't either of them.

The words of the strange boy on the phone that had confirmed my fears echoed in my head, "He's at the funeral". The funeral. _Her_ funeral. Bella. Gone. Forever. I'd shut the phone and run. Ran from that dark attic space full of rats and spiders where the air was thick with the scents of cooking oil, rancid meat, human sweat and the nearly solid layer of pollution that was actually visible in the humid air, like a black film over everything, all of which was meaningless. My very existence was meaningless. Without her the whole world was meaningless. I needed to die.

All over the world the Volturi were considered to be almost royalty, they controlled our species and ensured our secret was never discovered. They lived in Volterra and had not left for at least two millennia and it was to them that I was headed. I would ask them to consider my request to end my life and then it would be over.

And if they refused my request for death? What then? I would have to force them to act, to protect themselves and all like us from ruin. They would not risk discovery and would act very swiftly. Lifting up a car with one hand in the Palazzo dei Priori? Or going hunting in their beloved city? Or perhaps doing something even more dramatic? All I had to do was flaunt their secret inside their city – the city they had secretly held (as vampires) for three thousand years, since the time of the Etruscans, of which they were so protective they did not even hunt within its walls. They had even made a huge spectacle of supposedly removing all vampires from within its walls; Marcus had even been made a saint for it, when in fact they had just lived there in secret. I was going to unveil them in the safest city from vampire attack in the world – and they were not going to like it.

I sat unmoving in my seat among the jet setters and businessmen in first class and considered my death; Esme would be distraught, Carlisle too, Emmett and Jasper would also mourn me although I had been gone so long already that it might ease the pain. Alice, who had been so reluctant to leave in the first place, would have seen my decision and would probably follow me and try to persuade me to live; she too would greatly mourn the loss. And Rosalie, who only ever thought of herself and her own happiness? She would not grieve for me, only for the impact that it had had on those around her that would detract from her own happiness; for to her, being as egotistical as she was, her happiness the most important thing in the world.

I chuckled darkly to myself, the closest I had come to laughing in months and earned a disdainful look from the woman opposite me. And then her expression changed as she looked closer – her thoughts giving away what her face was making all too clear. That was what I needed; the mind numbing chatter of the human mind. The woman's thoughts and those of the other people on the plane swirled around my head as if they were shouting them at me. I tried in vain to block out the monotony of their thoughts. I saw my face several times and felt nauseated. Were humans really so shallow? Even still, I would only ever love Bella. And now she was gone I would willingly follow her.

The plane landed with a jolt preventing any further thoughts of my end – the eleven and a half hour flight seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye (not that I needed to blink of course), my mind was now seemingly oblivious to the passing of such mundane measures such as time. On leaving the plane I was forced to quickly navigate the airport terminal and then I was running. The sun glinted off my skin so it sparkled like ten thousand diamonds as I streaked through the luscious green of the country. I did not see what was around me, only her face etched permanently into my brain, like a guardian angel, bringing me ever closer to the blissful nothingness of death. I would endure every fiery ring of hell if it meant I didn't have to be in a world without Bella.

"He's at the funeral" The words echoed once more through my tortured mind bringing with them new images; Bella, cold, white, and lifeless, laying in a coffin; the coffin closing on her beautiful face; then gone forever. No-one would ever her mellifluous voice again, or see her cheeks redden once more. She would never laugh, or talk, or cry any more. I choked back a sob realising that the only painkiller would be death. I pushed myself even harder, running so fast that to any human eye I would have been a mere flash of white, for there had to be peace somewhere. Or would this torture follow me even after my body was gone? I pushed these thoughts from my mind, focussing solely on the coming relief.


	2. To Volterra

**A/N: Thanks to fictionfire232 for your review!! It made me very determined to write more!! :) I changed chapter one slightly after i got my teachers comments on it....hopefully it is better now. I have no idea how much more i will write, i have a word limit for my coursework, so if i don't get many reviews i may stop when i get to that point. HOWEVER, if you want me to continue after that point then review so i shall be so happy that i will just have to keep writing!!! love you all from Stardust xxx**

* * *

After running for around an hour a small speck appeared on the horizon; the hill on which the town lay was outlined against the bright blue azure of the Italian sky. I stopped under the shade of a tree, far away from the roads, so that I would not attract any unwanted attention from the overly superstitious locals. I was torn – I needed to be liberated from the bleakness of life that I had endured for the last seven months, and yet I could not bring it upon my family to cause them more pain. None of them, except Rosalie, had agreed with my decision to move away from Forks and from Bella, and the news of her death would have caused great anguish amongst them. It was hard to willingly inflict more sorrow on those who had given me so much.

But I was a broken man – vampire, I mentally corrected, over thinking everything as always – and I could not survive alone anymore. I had walked the earth isolated for over a century, I had a family, but no-one like Bella. No-one was like _her._ She had changed me so irrevocably that without her I was an empty shell, a mere shadow of my former self. Before her my life has been in perpetual dusk, always twilight, neither bright nor dark. And then she burst into my life, an explosion of colour, a dazzling star radiant against the gloom. And now it was extinguished, she was dead, and my life was blacker than the deepest depths of space where no light penetrates and nothing survives.

I looked out from my resting place, up to the town nestled on top of the hill, and I knew my choice. I would not live without her any longer. And then I was running again. I felt I could let my self relax just enough to take in some of the surrounding countryside; I had ignored most of them since fleeing Rome. The characteristic lust green of northern Italy was everywhere, blending in a beautiful amalgamation of rustic colours. But even allowing more details to slip into my already over crowded brain, there was still not enough to eradicate the now omnipresent image of the love of my existence lying cold as ice under the moist earth.

And before I knew it I was there at the foot of the hill. I looked up at the medieval town that would be my final resting place after walking this earth for over a century. Like me it was unaffected by the years and was almost the same as when it had been built all those years ago. I flitted up the side of the hill, not bothering to use the road, and up onto the town wall. And then I waited for them to find me, and they would find me. For how many humans can easily scale a ten metre wall? I waited in the shadows until nightfall and only then did I hear them, or rather their thoughts, as they approached in cloaks that merged into the darkness of the surrounding night. They were only just visible as they melted out of the gloom.  
_  
Wait! He's not human – he's one of us. _One of them thought._  
_  
So you noticed, I thought to myself.  
_  
What is he doing here? We have not been told to expect any visitors. _Pondered the other simultaneously.

"Greetings friends," I called out to them, startling them slightly.

_I so wasn't expecting that. _One thought to himself.

"Obviously," I replied smirking slightly.

"What? How did you-? What did you-?" His confusion contrasted severely with his image. He was very big, tall and thick through the shoulders – just like Emmett, but more menacing.

"I read your thoughts Felix, it's a talent not unlike your master Aro's, but he's exponentially more powerful than me obviously." I replied, smirking once more when he stiffened at the mention of his own name.

_I wish Felix would just hurry up and then we could take the man to Aro._ The other cowled figure thought bitterly.

"I quite agree Demetri. I quite agree with you and if you don't mind I am in rather a hurry." Even to myself my words sounded too cheery and fake. Carlisle had taught me over the years to be polite and respectful and it was evidently a lesson that could not easily be reversed even when in such adverse situations such as my own.

They nodded curtly and indicated for me to follow them as they turned, their cloaks slicing cleanly through the cool night air like a knife through butter. They escorted me through the silent streets and then through their secret passageways until we reached our destination.  
_Why are Felix and Demetri back so soon? They were not meant to return for another four hours. _

"Come in my friends."


	3. Decision

**A/N: There will only be one chapter after this because thats all need to do for my coursework. however if i get some reviews saying that you want more then i will continue. If not......then one more to go... Thanks to LilMizJez, i hope this lives up to your expectations... enjoy everybody. love Stardust xx**

* * *

"Come in my friends," Aro, I knew it was him from his thoughts, called.

His ancient face and those of one of the other two ancients, Caius, let slip their surprise at seeing me following in the shadow of the members of his guard. The third ancient, Marcus, continued to concentrate on nothing in particular with a look of extreme boredom on his face.

_And who might this be?_ Aro thought.

"I bring greetings from your old friend Carlisle Aro." I answered the thought in his head before he had the chance to voice it out loud.

"Aha! So you must be his son Edward. I have long looked forward to this chance to finally meet you. Tell me, how is my friend Carlisle? Does he still continue with his peculiar feeding habits?"

"He is quite well thank you and yes we do, as you so eloquently worded it, continue with our _peculiar_ _feeding_ _habits_"

Enough with the niceties, I did not travel all this way just to converse with you about Carlisle and our diet. I could almost scream. Aro could clearly see my frustration and was relishing it, however I did not come her merely to please him, and I had a request to make of him.

"I come here with a request of you Aro. Will you hear it?" I asked; my voice was steady despite my inner turmoil.

Aro had the ability to hear the thoughts of those he touched and so I place my hand into his and recounted my whole sorry tale. Only once I had finished did I withdraw it.

"Well this is interesting. And all for a human as well. For one I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." He said, chuckling to himself about his quoting from a modern film.

_I wonder if he even knows what I mean._

Of course I knew what he meant, who didn't these days? I felt a sudden rush of anger towards him for not giving me what I wanted. Did he not realise that there was no other option for me now? He had seen the possibilities in my thoughts, and yet he still thought that he could persuade me to act differently.

"Of course," he continued, apparently oblivious to my anger, "There is another option."

"I would rather not join you Aro." I responded, knowing exactly what he meant. He was a collector of rare items, and with a gift such as mine I counted as one of these rare items that he coveted so greatly.

_Such a waste. So much potential lost. And it's all because of a mere mortal. _

"I will leave you now then." There was nothing else they could do for me now. I left the Ancients in their thrones, lauding it all over the rest of the world. Now what would force their hand?

"See you soon no doubt Edward." Aro called after my retreating figure that was rapidly lost in the gloom of the underground tunnels. So he knew what I planned, I wondered who he would send after me.

I ran to the centre of the town and scaled a wall near the clock tower, finding a small resting place amongst the turrets where I could sit and just think. I considered again lifting up a car in the main square. Too ostentatious? Perhaps. But what else was there to do?

Hunt_. _Said the small voice in the back of my head. What _hunt_? And betray Carlisle? Would it really matter?

I sighed. Of course it would. I had not resisted human blood this long only to yield at the end. So what then? My conscience was working over-time; I could not betray my family, but nothing else seemed possible.

The sun was rising slowly over the horizon, scattering light haphazardly over the buildings. It glanced off my skin causing it to shimmer like a thousand diamonds.

That was it! It was so simple. I could just walk into the sunlight and they would kill me. It was so effortless. And it would work.

I waited in the shadows until the sun was high in the sky and the square full of people and then I slowly descended into the narrow alleyway below careful not to be spotted prematurely, I wanted the full effect.

I was standing just in the shadows, faintly glimmering in the few rays of light that had penetrated my hiding place. Only a few metres away from me were hundreds of people celebrating St. Marcus' day, Marcus of the Volturi in fact.

I would be with my Bella soon. Then it would all be over and I would be free of the torment that plagued me.


	4. Countdown

**A/N; I just realised that I didn't put a disclaimer in here. I, unfortunately, do not own twilight or Edward…..boo hoo….. Also, i'm sorry that this chapter is so short but i haven't had many reviews and this is where i finished for my coursework. So if you want me to write more then all you have to do is press that little green button...its really not that hard...**

* * *

I was standing just in the shadows, faintly glimmering in the few rays of light that had penetrated my hiding place. Only a few metres away from me were hundreds of people celebrating St. Marcus' day, Marcus of the Volturi in fact.

I would be with my Bella soon. Then it would all be over and I would be free of the torment that plagued me.

One. The clock began to chime midday and I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, not because it was a requirement, but solely to calm my shattered frozen heart.

Two.

Three. Could I do it?

Four.

Five. I breathed again, remembering the first time Bella had said my name.

Six.

"Edward!" A voice called, I was so sure that it was in my head that I did not open my eyes to look.

Seven.

"Edward!" The voice screamed again. It was anguished, like there was only so much time left.

Eight.

Nine. I would await the final chime until I moved. For effect of course.

Ten.

A force barrelled into me, I looked down in surprise to see who had ruined the timing of my ultimate moment.

No. It was impossible. So therefore I must be dead too. That was the only logical explanation. I was dead and Bella had joined me in heaven as an angel. So there was a heaven for us after all.

"Amazing," I said, "Carlisle was right."

"Edward," my angel gasped. "You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!" She was trying to move me. How odd.

Eleven. The clock tolled again. I didn't move from my position. For the first time in months I felt whole again. As if she had brought relief from all my agony and healed my broken heart to make it complete once more. I also felt gratitude to those who had reunited me with my love.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing – they're very good," I mused out loud. I pressed my lips gently to her glossy hair, murmuring as I did,

"_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath no power yet upon thy beauty," _Romeo had been so right. Never again would I under estimate him.

Twelve. The final chime.

"You smell exactly the same as always," I continued talking to my angel, "So maybe this _is _hell. I don't care. I'll take it."

"I'm not dead," the angel interrupted. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!"

_Not _dead? What did she mean not dead? Of course we were dead. We were together. I didn't understand so I politely asked the angel.

"What was that?"

"We're not dead, not yet!" She said exclaimed frustrated. "But we have to get out of here before the Volturi --"

I cut her off with a glance. We were not dead. Yet. I hugged her close to me and turned to defend us against the oncoming attack.

* * *

**_A/N; go on...you know you want to.... press it....please......pretty please with edward on top........it'll make me so happy.....just do it.....just a minute, that's all it will take.....love you all..from x-Falling-Stardust-x_**

**_P.S; please read my other story, The Academy.....thanks so much....xx_**


	5. Not dead?

**Author Note:**

**HELLO EVERYBODY...I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN SO BAD AT UPDATING..I HAVE EXAMS IN JUST OVER 3 WEEKS AND I AM REVISING LIKE MAD. I REALLY NEED GOOD GRADES AND I FEEL SO ANNOYED THAT I CAN'T WRITE SOME MORE BUT I FIGURE THAT SCHOOL IS MORE IMPORTANT AT THE MOMENT...IF I MANAGE TO WRITE ENOUGH TO MAKE UP ANOTHER CHAPTER THEN I WILL POST IT BUT UNTIL THEN I AM GOING TO BE REVISING V V V HARD...AND ITS ALSO V ANNOYING BECAUSE I KEEP ENDING UP ON HERE READING EVERYBODY'S STORIES AND BEING GENERALLY DISTRACTED...SO....THANKS FOR READING THIS AND I WILL TRY TO POST SOMETHING AT SOME POINT IN THE NEAR FUTURE...BUT DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH...**

**THANKS**

**LOVE STARDUST XX**

**P.S...**

**i thought that i'd be nice and add the little that i have written so far..just to keep you guys happy...but please review and then when i have a break from revision i shall try to write if i don't get distracted by reading....!**

* * *

I yanked her out of harms reach and pressed her against the wall, then turning, so swiftly that to the human eye my movement would have been invisible, I faced them, my arms spread wide, ready to defend her, my Bella. My beautiful angel.

I watched them glide smoothly out of the darkness, their dark grey cloaks sweeping over the dusty floor and billowing out behind them as they moved towards us. Even though I had been so ready to praise them for giving me a painless death they sickened me to the core.

"Greetings, gentlemen, I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters" Even if Bella had not noticed the underlying tone of threat in my voice Felix and Demetri most certainly did.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Felix whispered back menacingly. Could these people really not leave me alone? What was their problem?

"I don't believe that will be necessary." My anger was more apparent now as Bella shivered behind me despite the warmth of the day. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules." Demetri tried to disarm the tension that was building in the air.

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun. Let us seek better cover." Yes, us, but they would not take Bella too. No, I would protect her from that even if I had failed to protect her from everything and anything else.

"I'll be right behind you," I told them dryly, and then turning slightly to address her, "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?"

"No, bring the girl." Felix said, leering slightly. I growled, too low for Bella to hear.

"I don't think so." I snarled my voice icy and flat. I shifted infinitesimally, preparing to fight them.

"No." Bella mouthed almost silently behind me panicking.

"Shh." I murmured to her. Demetri could see that it was about to turn violent and intervened.

"Felix, not here" he glanced momentarily at the light of the square only metres away before turning to me, "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly," I replied, there was only one thing wrong with his plan, "but the girl goes free." I would not harm her any more than I already had.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, we have rules to obey." They were putting up a good show of hospitality and kindness, but I knew what they really wanted and it was not pretty.

"Then I'm afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

* * *

**Thats all for now folks...please review and then i will be happy and might write more....:) oh and lets just put another disclaimer in here..**

**Me: please give me twilight...**

**SM: no.**

**Me: fine..what about just edward???**

**SM: no.**

**Me: but...**

**SM:no.**

**Me: *cries***

**SM: ------**

**Me: fine i don't own twilight. *sniff***


End file.
